


Clandestine: A SasuNaru Story

by fishcaketomato_Hyde



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Extramarital Affairs, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, One-Sided Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcaketomato_Hyde/pseuds/fishcaketomato_Hyde
Summary: 🔞 Naruto and Sasuke were once lovers. But mistakes and circumstances had caused them to go their separate ways and marry different people.Unable to contain their love for each other, Naruto had agreed to Sasuke's insistence to start having an affair.But Sasuke believes these clandestine meetings are not enough.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 17
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

[ i don't own the characters in the story. The plot is a product of my sinful imagination]

legend: 'thinking' , "talking"

**Present Day**

Naruto was suddenly awoken by a delicious scent of ramen. He moved his head to the side to sniff the scent, and squinted an eye open. Even with his vision still blurry, he noticed how the room was still dark to indicate that it was still night-time.

Naruto shifted his line of sight to the glimmer of light coming in from the partially opened door.

'Why is Hinata cooking ramen this late at night anyway, or is it already morning?' he wondered.

The man, now in his early 30s, slowly got up from the bed and lazily marched to the toilet to pee. He was still feeling drained from reviewing all the mission reports and mission requests last night till midnight.

Shikamaru had been bugging him about taking a day off because he apparently now look like a "zombie". But he couldn't afford missing a day and just end up doubling the burden on the Nara genius. So he helped himself to a box of documents to work from home.

After he finished relieving himself and washed his hands, he went back to the bed and snuggled himself on the pillow.

'Hmmm, was our bed always this comfy? When did I even got here in our bedroom anyway?'

He remembered dozing off on the couch downstairs in his office.

He was beginning to be lulled back to sleep by the sound of waves washing ashore from afar. The feel of cool ocean breeze blowing through the window that's so comforting...

'...wait, waves washing ashore? Cool ocean breeze?'

Naruto shot up from the bed and looked around for a window. When he found one, he hastily looked out of the window almost falling over. He pulled himself back and adjusted his eyesight.

'What the! When did we have a beachfront!' his jaw dropped open from the mix of surprise and confusion that overwhelmed him.

The blonde immediately scanned the bedroom to look for clues of what was happening. He noticed a lone framed photo on top of the bedside table. He walked towards it and picked it up to take a closer look.

More and more questions started to form in his mind as he placed the picture of Team 7 back on the table.

'Why would Hinata put a photo of team 7 on our bedside and not our family photo?'

'Did we move out? When?' He asked to himself confused.

'Why wasn't I aware of it? But I remembered walking home from the Hokage Tower' he questioned.

The delicious smell of ramen invaded his nostrils again. So he slowly went out of the room to investigate.

Naruto cautiously walked towards the light coming from what he assumed is the kitchen. When he reached the entrance into the kitchen, there stood a man with raven-black hair and pale skin.

This man was wearing a black t-shirt and gray colored pants. The back of the man was facing towards Naruto, therefore he couldn't recognized who is it right away. The mysterious man appear to be cooking something, coincidently his favorite meal...miso ramen.

As Naruto continued to examine the man, realization came over him...

"Sasuke."


	2. Clandestine: A SasuNaru Story

**Present Day**

**•Naruto's POV•**

Something isn't right.

We haven't seen each other for years. The last time we saw each other was when he delivered the report about Uzushiogakure ruins. Well, more like he aggressively threw the report at me. He left after he confirmed from me the news of Hinata's pregnancy. I remember...we were arguing that time.

I examined his figure. It seems like he lost some weight compared to the last time I saw him. 

And yet here he was, after all these years...cooking in my kitchen. 'Is it my kitchen?', I'm not sure.

"Hey, Sasuke", I called.

Instead of answering me, he continued to busy himself with whatever he is doing. "

Hey, bastard", I said in annoyed tone in attempt to get his attention.

Sasuke placed two bowls of ramen on the table. Then he finally looked at me. A long time since I saw those onyx eyes. He motioned for me to sit.

"Sit. You should eat", with the tone that sounded more like an order rather than an invitation. I was about to open my mouth to protest, but got distracted when my eyes caught the mouthwatering ramen he offered to me. So instead of protesting, I walked towards the dinner table to join him.

I almost gaped at the food in front of me. Sasuke is indeed a good cook. Eventhough this isn't the first time he cooked a meal for me, I still couldn't but be surprised. All the food he cooked for me back then were so delicious.

But I held my excitement in, I don't want to appear too enthusiastic.

While we were eating, I couldn't bear the awkward silence between us. So I figured maybe it is now time to ask my questions.

"Seconds?", he interrupted.

I paused for a second but then nodded. That was not really my intention but it doesn't mean I didn't like the outcome, because why would someone refuse another serving of Sasuke's cooking? That'd be really stupid.

So I obediently held up my empty bowl for him to pour more ramen.

And while I watched him pour more noodles into the bowl, I tried to raise my question only to be interrupted again.

"You should enjoy your meal first. We can talk later", he suggested.

Then I just agreed.

~

When I finished my third bowl, I offered to do the dishes. I was about to stand up to start gathering the dishes when he suddenly brought his hand to my cheek.

"You haven't been sleeping well", he said while tracing the skin under my eye with his thumb.

I flushed. "Uh, yeah."

Sasuke stood up and walked away, probably heading to sleep. I feel tired too for some reason, even though I just woke up from sleep...or nap? Meh. I to want to sleep, regardless--but I still have to clean up the kitchen. "Ha~" I let out a sigh.

Sasuke suddenly stopped when he was about to exit the kitchen and looked back at me.

"I'll use the bath first. When you're done with the dishes you can take a bath too. The only bathroom in the house is the one in the bedroom", he informed me. I recalled using the toilet earlier and noticed a sliding door inside, that must be the bath.

Sasuke then continued to walk towards the bedroom.

~

I relaxed myself in the bathtub, and rested my head back. '

What is even happening? Why am I with Sasuke? Where are the kids, Hinata and Sakura?'

I finished up and put on the clothes he let me borrow. I subconciously gave it a sniff.

'Hmm...even though it's washed, Sasuke's scent still lingers.' I took in the smell. 'Shit, what am I doing. It'd be really embarassing if he caught me doing this.'

I walked out of the bathroom to find Sasuke already on the bed. I then realized that there seems to be only one bedroom in the house too.

"Um, Sasuke. Where do you want me to sleep? I don't see any sofa so um...do you have an extra futon?"

Sasuke shuffled himself to lift off the bed covers and patted the space beside him.

"Sleep here beside me."

I then walked towards the bed and lay beside him. It's not like it's our first time sleeping together. I have no time to feel awkward, I'm too tired. I just want to get back to sleep. We atleast have our backs face each other.

I was getting really sleepy when I felt Sasuke snaked his arm around my waist. My eyes flew open when he placed a gentle kiss on my nape and said,

"I miss you, Naruto."

A jumble of words was resurfacing in my mind. But I was too exhausted to even utter a word. I decided to just save my questions for later and give in to sleep.

My eyelids are now beginning to feel heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \\( ﾟヮﾟ)/ Important !
> 
> This story will be written in a reverse chronology format. In this case, I will encorporate the past events to the present. Don't worry, I'll indicate what is the time setting every chapter;
> 
> e.g "nth years ago" or "present day".
> 
> I hope it is not too confusing.  
>  (´‿｀。)
> 
> Also, I apologize for the technical/grammatical errors in my writing. I'm not a native english speaker. But I will still try to improve my writing skills.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my story! Especially those who left comment/s and a 'kudos'! :')


	3. Clandestine: A SasuNaru Story

Naruto’s POV

The warmth of the sun on my face.

The smell of dewy morning.

The air blowing through the window that’s so refreshing and...

...heavy.

Something heavy is on top of me.

With my eyes still closed, I brought my hand to feel the heavy thing on my chest. Turns out, it is a person—someone with broad shoulders and short hair.

“Kakashi get off, you are heavy” I murmured as I continued caressing his back.

I immediately regretted those words as I jerked awake to a sudden sharp slap on my face. And saw a really, really furious Sasuke beside me.

“What did you just say?!”, he growled.

“Sasuke, it’s not wha—“, I trailed off at another heavy slap.

“Don’t fucking lie to me!” he said even more furious.

“It was just a one time thing!” The lie just came out of my mouth as I soothed my cheek.

A hard punch to my gut. ‘Fuck.’

“Alright, alright” I breathed out.

He glared at me while clenching his fist.

“I-I was overwhelmed with anger...and at the same time, I was very angry. I projected all of my humiliation and anger towards him.” I buried my face in my hand in regret. “I thought that if I did that to him, I could rid myself of the trauma when--"

"Stop making up excuses!" Sasuke grabbed my collar, he’s flaring with anger. "Oh I remember, you let even him take advantage of you when we were you--"

“Fuck you!” I shoved him off. "If there's anyone who took advantage of me when we were young was y—“.

“Nonsense!” He grabbed my jaw. “Was he your first, huh? I knew you were always a slut."

“You asshole!” I punched him so hard. "I don’t expect you to believe me when I tell you that you were the only one I have had any sexual relationship with before I got married." I don’t want to argue anymore, it’s not like he’ll listen to anything I say. I want to get away from here.

He caught my wrist before I could reach for the door and tried to pull me back to him.

"Teme! Get off me you--" I trailed off as I was yanked back unto the bed.

[warning: mature content]  
[skip to • • • indicator if you feel uncomfortable reading smut]

He got on top of me and forcefully kissed me. I tried to struggle from his grasp. But for some reason, I feel somewhat inferior compared to Sasuke’s strength—something’s really wrong. He clamped my left wrist with his real arm, and my artificial arm with his summoned Susano arm. I tried to kick him off. But he just chuckled at my resistance.

Then, his facial expression suddenly got serious. We stared at each other's eyes momentarily. Everytime I stare into those charcoal orbs, it’s like there’s some kind of invisible force trying to pull me in...then just like all the other times, I completely surrender myself to it.

Even though I’m still feeling angry at him, our lips meet again. “Sasuke, stop” I tried to sit up but Sasuke just put his weight on me to stop me. His kiss has gotten more greedy. It has been a long time since we've seen each other. A long time since we tasted each other's lips. And my body’s gradually..giving in to the temptation. Maybe that explains why I wasn’t really trying that hard to push him away.

~♡

Their tongues danced with each other

...sucking

...nipping on the lips

...while getting rid of the fabrics that's hindering them from feeling each other's skin.

Sasuke started trailing kisses on Naruto’s neck, collarbones, on the chest, down to the blond’s well-sculpted abs.

...nibbling

...biting

...the Uchiha marking the Uzumaki’s skin. 

Naruto slightly flinched when the raven suddenly grabbed his exposed manhood.

“When was the last time this was used, huh?” Sasuke demanded.

“Sasuke, why are you asking this kind of—“

“Just answer the question!”

Naruto thought about lying for a second but then dismissed it. He have had experience wherein he had lied to Sasuke about something, but then the Uchiha found out about the truth later. And unfortunately for Naruto, Sasuke dealt with the matter sadistically.

Sasuke squeezed Naruto’s member, expecting for more answers. 

“Fo-four months ago” the blond murmured diverting his eyes “...with Kaka--.”

“And this?” the Uchiha’s hand went down to the blond’s entrance.

Naruto grab hold of the pale-skinned wrist in panic.

“Sasuke, please don’t” the blond pleaded.

“You didn’t let him here?” he asked amusingly.

“You know very well why I can’t.” Naruto frowned and looked away.

A smirk crept on the raven’s lips. “Alright, let’s do...” The raven caressed the blond’s neck. “...the usual.”

Sasuke’s mouth went down the blond’s member and began sucking the tan-skinned man like he was really thirsty for Naruto’s milk—as if only by doing so would he quench the thirst in me. The blond reached behind the raven to prepare him for penetration.

When the raven finally...and oh so slowly impaled himself with the blond’s meat, Naruto watched how Sasuke bounced up and down on him. The blond Uzumaki got so aroused at the view that he roughly flipped the Uchiha so that the raven was under him. He then proceeded to pound the raven on the sheets like there’s no tomorrow.

~

After what felt like five hours straight of scrumptious sex, they gave each other a sloppy kiss and then the blond finally collapse beside the raven exhaustingly.

"We now have all the time." Sasuke uttered sleepily, as he snuggled on the tan chest. Naruto was confused for a second at what the raven meant by that, but then decided to dismiss the thought he was too sleepy to think about it. He pulled the covers on top of them and eventually succumbed to sleep.

• • • • • • • • • •

As if on genjutsu, we were stuck on a routine of eat-walk-sleep-repeat.

Every time I wanted to bring up a question about why we are here, Sasuke would redirect the topic. And then I just subconsciously went along with it.

When I realized that I was stuck in this cycle, I figured why don’t I just investigate what’s happening myself. I might need to do it when Sasuke will be busy preparing our lunch in the kitchen, there has to be a reason why he has been dodging my questions.

~

“Sasuke, I’ll take a walk at the beach for a bit.”

“Okay, just don’t take long. The lunch will be done soon.”

“I will not.” I assured him.

I got far enough from the house to make sure Sasuke wouldn’t see me. I decided to go into Sage Mode so that I could feel everyone else’s chakra.

When I started gathering chakra for sage mode, I winced at the throbbing pain I suddenly felt on my body. I fell on my butt and I dizzily pulled my shirt up. A familiar glow of red rune-like pattern appeared on my body.

“This is the—“ I blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha sorry. XD I'm not good at writing smuts.


End file.
